


Just Perfect

by AnnieGrimmons101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Come Swallowing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieGrimmons101/pseuds/AnnieGrimmons101
Summary: Merlin is a rare treat. When the Knights finally get him away from Arthur, they make certain he uses that time to relax.





	Just Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Please scan the tags for any personal triggers.

Merlin was a special treat the Knights of Camelot only rarely indulged in. His smooth alabaster skin, sharp hips and collarbones, soft mouth, round arse, and long legs combined into one perfectly ethereal being. When the Knights tousled his raven hair, his smile turned even the sourest mood bright. His eyes shimmered like sapphires, danced like the waves, smiled brighter than his mouth ever could. 

Sir Leon held Merlin’s slim wrists back, Sir Hoenor tied the blindfold, and Sir Gareth put a pillow under his bony hips. Sir Lucan stroked Merlin's long, pale cock until it was a sweet shade of pink. Merlin sucked the tip of Sir Ryennin’s length. Sir Ygwen brought the oil, Sir Owain brought the wine and mead, and Sirs Pereth and Pellentine brought friends. 

Knights from every corner of the castle came to witness the spectacle. Sir Reoin jeered as Sir Kay poked the first finger into Merlin's hole. He was loosened slowly, every motion drawn out, every stroke agonizing for their favorite little slut. 

One of Hoenor’s fingers slid in next to Kay’s, both of them working in tandem to make certain Merlin wouldn't need loving for a long, long time. Everyone else crowded in close to see their boy’s face and hear his sounds. Sir Theodaeus dropped to his knees and added a finger of his own. Together, the three of them spread him wide, and one of the men elbowed them aside. 

Sir Judd brushed the tip of his cock against Merlin's wet hole, and slipped inside with no extra oil of his own. Merlin's tight heat surrounded his head, his shaft, right down to the root, but it wasn't enough. Judd pushed another finger inside Merlin, and another, and another, until even his balls could penetrate him. Now fully-enveloped, Judd began to thrust. 

Merlin's cock slapped against his stomach. He moaned and cried out, but his masters would give him no relief. This was a special night and they would savor every second of it. Judd groaned and filled Merlin up, then slipped away. Cum dribbled back out of Merlin's hole onto the pillow below him. 

It was Pellentine’s turn. His length was massive by every measurement. Gentle giant though he was, he forwent gentility to snap inside Merlin's loose hole. 

“Ahh!”

“Feel good, Merlin?” Lucan pinched the boy's nipple playfully. Merlin lurched in Leon's hold with every thrust of Pellentine's cock. “Fuck him harder, Pell. Make him scream for us.” 

Pellentine's swollen balls slapped against Merlin's cheeks as he followed Lucan’s order, making Merlin's little red cock bounce. The only touch it received was the smacking against his stomach, yet precum dribbled. It wouldn't be long for him, but that wouldn't do at all; they had to make this last. Pereth wrapped a harsh fist around him, gripping his cock and balls and keeping his impending release at bay.

Merlin whimpered, pleaded. Kay just began fucking across his soft, soft lips. 

Cum dribbled out of him yet again. 

Another knight, Sir Dussen, took Pellentine's place, savagely pounding into Merlin, twisting his long legs this way and that for the proper angle--

“Ohhhhh!”

Dussen grinned wickedly. “Getting your spot, aren't I, Merlin? Oh, just listen to you…” His cock was short, but he knew how to use it, hitting Merlin's sweet spot with each and every thrust until Merlin's release threatened to spill regardless of Pereth’s hand. That knight finished all too soon, and Sir Sagrene took his place between Merlin's legs. He couldn't quite find the right angle, but he fucked the boy in earnest until he, too, mingled his cum with that of his brothers-in-arms. 

Merlin's legs were trembling, and his pretty lips were stained white. Pereth took his turn, squeezing Merlin's poor length as he rolled his hips lazily. His hole was red and puffy and used; it needed more oil, and was probably incredibly sore. When Sir Pereth had his share, Kay slid into place and lifted Merlin's hips off the pillow.

He pressed a sloppy, tongued kiss to the boy's hole. Someone cheered. Merlin sobbed. His heavy cock, abandoned by Pereth, oozed precum at such a rate that he may have already been cumming. There was no way to know. Owain, drunk on wine and the fumes of sex, took Merlin's length into his mouth while Kay soothed Merlin's hole. 

The boy finished in seconds. 

Since he was exhausted, a few men came in and flipped Merlin over. His entrance clenched and loosened around nothing, not complete without a cock claiming it. It was Leon's turn now, and he gladly filled the role. 

Merlin panted hard and heavy, too tired even to moan at Leon's ministrations. The hot tip of his cock slid against Merlin's spot over and over, fucking into it with a passion unmatched by all his brethren. “Does this feel nice?” he crooned in Merlin's ear. “Do you like it when we all fuck you together like this? Tell me how much you love it.”

“I-I love it--” Merlin gasped. “I want more -- so much more--” 

“You want me to give you more, Merlin? Is that what you want?”

“Y-yes! Yes! Please pleasepleaseplease--” Leon obliged him. “Oh fuck! Ohhhhh fuck! Fuck me fuckfuckfuck! Leon! Leon!!!”

Merlin cummed again, completely untouched save the pillow under him. He heard someone swear in the background as his favorite knight’s cum joined everyone else's. Leon held his hand while the rest of the men had their way with him, kissed his spine as he choked down a man's cock. 

The party was more or less over, then; some of the Knights drifted home to sleep, others stayed and drank heartily, watching Merlin be lovingly sponged with cool water until he was clean enough to be eaten off of. Some of the Knights cuddled their boy, petting his hair and kissing his soft neck and lips. A few of them left hickeys. Leon held Merlin in his lap and helped him sip a bit of mead, his slack mouth barely capable of swallowing. 

“You were such a good boy for us, Merlin,” he praised softly. “Just perfect.”

 


End file.
